Need To Be Strong
by Pricat
Summary: Hinata's daughter Kai has a demon in her which makes others afraid but she's shy and quiet like her mother. But when somebody tries to hurt the village, she must learn to grow in inner strength....
1. Chapter 1

Need To Be Strong

**A/N. This is my first Hinata fic. It's about her daughter which she adopts and she's shy and quiet like Hinata but has a demon in her. But somebody is after her and she has to learn to grow in self confidence. **

_**Prologue.**_

_Hinata was nervous as she searched for her team mates. Kiba and Shino had been gone for a long time. She wondered where they were but knew they were better off without her. _

_Why would they want a scared Kunchoci in their squad?_

_She then heard soft crying as she wandered into the forest._

_It was a baby but had a strange mark on it's forehead. It was a demon seal. It was a dark blue heart._

_"W-Where did it come from?_

_It's mother must've abandoned it because of what's inside it." she thought as she picked up the baby._

_"It'll be okay._

_I've got you." she said softly to it as it stopped crying._

_She then went back to the Leaf Village...... _

_She hadn't told Kiba or the others about the baby._

_The baby seemed to have eyes like Hinata's._

_"Don't worry I'll look after you." she said to it._

_"I think I'll call her Kai." she thought softly but there was something about her......_


	2. Feeling Alone

Need To Be Strong

**A/N Here's more.**

Chapter One

**Five years later in the Leaf Village...**

It was early morning in the Leaf Village as a young girl woke up. She had short black hair, eyes like a Hyuuga, slender. Her name was Kai Hyuuga. She was very gifted with her ninja training but people were afraid of her and avoided her like she was a living disease because of her demon.

She was very shy, quiet but kind hearted and had compassion like her mother Hinata. Hinata was now a Jonin and taught at the Ninja Academy.

She knew there was more to Kai than a demon in her.

But others didn't see that.

Her demon was Kera the Five Tailed Dragon of Inner Power but sometimes the young five year old accidentally used her demon chakra which made other kids run away from her in fear.

Kai sighed as she dressed in a blue tracksuit but wore fingerless gloves.

She dreaded going to school.

She saw other kids playing outside the Academy and felt sad.

"_Why am I a monster?_

_Why do the other kids hate me?" _the five year old thought as she was on a swing by herself.

She then heard the other kids give her icy cold stares as they played. She didn't understand.

A boy was watching her. He had yellow spiked hair, blue eyes but wore a black tracksuit. His name was Goro Uzimaki and Naruto's nephew.

He didn't have a demon like him but wished he did. His parents were missing and Iruka- sensei had put the boy under Naruto's care.

Naruto was now the Sixth Hokage but some of the villagers were angry that he was running the village because of the Nine Tailed Fox still within him.

Hinata didn't mind. She still liked him but kept it hidden.

Neji saw his wife TenTen show up.

"I saw where our child ended up." she told him. The Hyuuga glared at her sadly. He'd left the baby in the forest after it was born because it had a demon in it and they couldn't bear to be parents of a demon.

".... Hinata." was all she said. He understood but was also confused. Why would somebody like Hinata take in a child not knowing there was a demon in or that he and TenTen were it's parents?

Wasn't she afraid of it like everything else?

"_That's odd that Hinata has it. I should speak to her."_ he thought as he left with her.

But Kai watched as the other kids in class didn't want to team up with her.

"Why should we? She's nothing but a monster! That's why her parents didn't want her!" a boy yelled as Hinata saw tears in Kai's eyes.

"Shut up! How dare you say that to anybody. Just because they're different doesn't give you the right to bully others." she yelled as she saw Kai run off.

But Goro then followed Kai. He could see that she was just a kid like him and not some monster....

But somebody was watching them......


	3. Protecting Me

Need To Be Strong

Goro found Kai in the forest crying. He knew that other kids and adults were afraid of her because of the demon that was within her small body but it made him think of his father Naruto.

"Who's there?

Show yourself!" he yelled as somebody approached from the shadows. It was a woman with long spiked purple hair, eye slits and slender but pale skinned.

"Hello little one. I see you have something in you..... that others fear." she said.

"Y-You do?" Kai asked nervous.

"Yes but I'm not afraid. I can see you're not a monster, just a little girl who doesn't know how strong she really is and can be." she answered.

"I-I am?" Kai asked the woman but there was somebody about her Goro didn't trust.

"Shadow Clone jutsu!" he yelled making the hand sign as more of him appeared. The woman growled at that in anger.

"Kai-san!

Get behind me!" he yelled.

"B-But why?

She seems nice." Kai asked scared by her class mate as his blue eyes became orange eye slits.

"I see somebody inherited the Nine Tailed Fox from his father!" the woman sneered.

"Shut up!

You're one of the bad people my father told me about. You take demons from people like my father! He can't forgive you for what and your friends do!

You're wrong.

The Nine Tailed Fox's son is in me and we make a powerful team.

Even Iruka says so in class." Goro replied as the woman left.

Kai then watched as he calmed down and his blue eyes returned. She was curious about him and how he had the demon inside him. She wondered how he could control it so well....

"_He was so brave, so.... amazing!_

_But me...... I was a coward._

_I want to be strong like him and the others but how?_

_My Mommy was like me but Kiba told me she got stronger somehow but I don't understand._

_How?"_ she thought sadly. Goro wondered what was wrong with her that she was quiet like that.

"S-Sorry. I was..... just thinking about becoming stronger. You were so amazing and I want to be strong like my mother but I'm nothing but a coward, a loser.

The others are afraid of me." Kai answered him softly. He understood the look in her eyes all too well. That look had been in his eyes when he was sad thinking about the people in the village who were mean to him because of his demon. He wore goggles on his head too and looked like Naruto before he became a ninja.

"I think you're braver than you think you are. Your Mom was like that too until....." Goro told her.

"Until what Goro-kun?

Tell me!" Kai asked softly.

The boy laughed at her.

"Until my Dad helped her. When they were in the Chunnin Exam, your Mom was afraid, shy and quiet just like you and wasn't sure if she could do it but watching my Dad made her feel braver but in time he helped her learn to be stronger than ever before in her life and she's been like that to this day.

Maybe it'll be the same with you." he answered seeing a distant look in her eyes.

"_Maybe there could be a way._

_If My Mom did, maybe I can too."_ she thought as Hinata showed up.....

"We've gotta go. Goro, your father is waiting for you." she said as she left with Kai. He kept looking at her until they left the forest.

He then ran through the forest until he came to the Leaf Village but somebody was watching him. It was the woman from eariler.

Her name was Manio and she worked for the Atsuaki.

_"So that's Uzimaki's son eh?_

_I see the resemeblance alright. Maybe we could use him and that little Hyuuga girl too._

_Their demons will be a valuable asset to us."_ she thought leaving the forest.....


End file.
